the_phijkchu_cultfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamemodes
On the Play Mindcrack server there are many different mini games you can play. Most of these games are PvP-oriented, however not all of them are. Games are still being worked on so that the players can always have something new to do, and new game modes are being added constantly to keep the players entertained. Below are some of the smaller, less popular game modes, as the larger game modes would take up entire pages. Power Juice Power Juice is a game where players are put into an arena with one goal, obtain as many points as possible by slaying your opponents using your bow. There are two catches to this game mode though, one of which is that every now and then a storm will come, and players must traverse their way to various colored platform in order to survive the storm. The other catch is that in the center of the arena are containers of juice that'll give the person who shoots at it special powers, for example: Boom Juice, it'll make it so whenever you fire your bow, a lit piece of TNT will shoot from it instead of an arrow, which can be useful for hitting targets that you know you couldn't hit with an arrow. There is currently only one map to play this game mode on, and it would seem as if all development has stopped for this game mode. Revenge of Cookie Revenge of Cookie is ironically a game mode which stemmed from another game mode called Camelot. The objective in Revenge of Cookie is to please the spirit of Cookie, a hellish dog who wanted to be a blacksmith, but was then murdered after it won the election. To please Cookie, players must mine and refine minerals like Iron, Coal, or Lapis and toss them into lava, thus earning points, in the center of the map is a pillar of lava, which if used for earning points will give you 5 times the points you'd receive normally. The thing about Revenge of Cookie is that it's essentially just survival mode with cult elements in it, the game lasts 30 days, but the time is reduced by 30 minutes every time a player dies in the game, so usually games will only last about 4 to 6 days. As the days pass, you'll get even more points when you burn your minerals, and if you get burn enough minerals, Cookie itself will come to you and let you into its cult. Development has seemed to stop on this game mode as well. Mindcrack Survival Games Mindcrack Survival Games is a game where you are placed in a random spot on one of many maps and are tasked with defeating all other players, except when in a team game, then you're tasked with defeating all of the players who aren't on your team. You can find chests throughout the map containing armor, food, utilities, and weapons, which you'll use in your battles with the opposing players, the winner or winners of this game is/are the last person standing, or the last team standing. Players who kills a bunch of other players using their fist are known as "fisters." It is a fact that at one time there was a Phijkchu member whom was known as the greatest "fister." Development has probably been stopped for this game mode, since there is little to be done to it, if anything. Category:Play Mindcrack Server